


A stomach full of pills

by magicalcookie664



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Drugs, Eating Disorder, Five, Five/klaus, Hugging, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Kissing, Klaus - Freeform, Nightmares, PTSD, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Self Harm, Wetting, Whump, bed wetting, gross stuff, jealous vanya, mildest omorashi you'll find lol, puking, sick, uwu, vanya has powers, vanya loves Five too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Five and Klaus centric.In a time before apocalypse- but Reginald Reggie Regface never gave Vanya the pills. She still has her powers!They're all like 12.Five + Klaus are both messed up but start to fall in love. Five wets the bed and unintentionally starves himself. Klaus has insomnia and is already doing a few drugs.Vanya just loves Five too much. She can no longer control her powers.Someone will get hurt.Five + Klaus shipped <3So much whump and feels oml I write dark sh*t Sowwy. :3Read the tags.ON HOLD UNTIL SEASON 2 COMES OUT





	1. Midnight meetings

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of this book hehe. This'll get no reads at all but oh well I love these two so much and I've been planning this book for ages.

It's dark. It always starts with the dark, a deep blackness that surrounds him and gnaws on his sanity, a little bit at a time. He closes his eyes and opens them again, but his surroundings remain the same. Utter blackness as far as the eye can see. He doesn't want the dream to progress; he knows what will happen when it does. He hates it, but is utterly powerless. In your dreams you are a rag doll, subject to the movements predetermined by a crazy part of your subconsciousness. If things go right, you can't celebrate. If things go wrong, it's hard not to be afraid. 

"Five!" A voice screams, a high pitch shriek, filled with anguish and portraying pain. Vanya. God, no. It's happening again. It's happening all over again. 

He spins in a circle, and sets off running in the direction of the voice. It's still mostly back around him, a swamping shedload of fear spawning darkness. He can't do this again, yet he is. 

"Five, help!" Klaus' voice calls, coming from behind him. Nonono-

His body turns him around and sets him off in the opposite direction, running faster than would be possible in real life. But this is a dream, anything can happen. You can never tire, never die, never change the circumstances you're thrown into. In the dream you believe that what is happening is the only thing that can. Five's been through this routine so much he knows it's wrong. 

Light begins to grow in front of him, shedding a dim glow over a scene he's seen many a time, a scene that no matter how many coffees he downs, how many days that pass, how many words he utters to himself, hoping to reassure himself that it's fake, remains stained in his mind forever, piercing his thoughts with the images. 

His brother, Klaus, is lying on the floor, his limbs twisted beneath him; broken. He's not moving, and blood leaks out of every crevice possible, pooling out into a dark crimson pool on the grey ground beneath him. 

"Klaus!" He gasps out, his voice wrong and raspy, but he no longer cares. He moves to his brother's side, trembling. Is Klaus even alive? Oh god, please-

"Five?"

His head snaps up, eyes meeting those of Vanya, his sister. She's the most dangerous of all of them in the Umbrella Academy. Her powers are mostly controlled... but she's known to have certain strong emotions which trigger uncontrollable releases of pure sharp power. 

She's staring down at him, her face a mask of sadness and regret, her eyes glowing white-grey, a too bright light in this dark infinite wasteland. She wrings her hands, her eyes darting down to Klaus, an unmoving bloodied mass on the ground. "I didn't mean to hurt him," Vanya gasps, her voice small and petrified, one of a frightened child. Something they all are. 

"You never do," Five snaps, his own words surprising himself. He cares about Vanya, a lot, Klaus too. This entire situation is insane. 

Vanya's frightened face morphs into an angry one, and the light in her eyes blazes white-hot. "Don't talk to me like that, Five! You know I could kill you if I wanted to," she retorts, her hair beginning to move in a seemingly invisible wind. 

Dreaming deja vu. Wow, suddenly it becomes a thing. He knows this, he knows it all. He knows how this all ends, when he'll wake up. He wishes he could dream of something other than this. "Vanya, don't do this. Not again," he begs, stepping in front of the limp body of his brother, already ruined by too much dangerous energy. 

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vanya snarls,"I killed him!" She jabs a hand in Klaus' direction,"I'll kill you too!" Her glowing eyes fix on him, light blazing through slits. 

He steps back, gazing down at his hands, stained with his brother's blood. It glistens in the light provided by his sister's eyes, a shiny ruby red oil that frightens him more than anything else he knows will come. He doesn't beg, yet in a nightmare everything he doesn't do becomes what he does. "Vanya, please-" He inadvertently steps back, slipping in his brother's blood. The deep crimson liquid acts like acid attacking his soul. 

"Bye bye, Five,"

He blinks, and all he can see is blue light, a dangerous rush of energy thrust his way. Then everything turns black. 

*

Number Five jolts awake, his eyes as wide as saucers and breath coming out in rasping gasps. He squeezes his eyes shut, fighting tears. The image of his brother, bloodied and on the floor burns behind his eyelids. He doesn't cry. He can't. He won't. 

After a few minutes of focusing on his breathing and trying his hardest not to cry, he shoves the duvet off of himself and slides out of bed. "Shit," he curses as he notices his soaked mattress and sheets. Not again. This is the third time this week. He gathers the majority of the stained sheets and balls them up him his hands. Challenge two: chuck these in the washer without anyone acknowledging his presence. 

He disappears in a flash of blue and reappears in the laundry room downstairs. It feels cold and quiet, both side effects of the thing called night. He moves to the door and flips the light switch, causing a strange yellow light to flare up, bathing the room in its glow. 

Five sighs. He's tired. These stupid nightmares coupled with Dad's crazy training regime do wonders to his limited energy supply. That doesn't matter much to him though, it never has. 

He kicks open the washing machine door and chucks in his sheets, before closing it up again, keeping the evidence encapsulated inside the metal hunk that is the washer. He utterly forgets about his pants. 

He sighs again, raking a hand through his dark tousled hair and proceeding to rub his eyes grumpily. They feel scratchy and sore, a side effect of nightmare ridden sleep. Just great. "I need coffee," he mutters quietly to himself, and proceeds to pop out of the laundry room, destination: the kitchen. Now, before you think that having coffee as a 12 year old is a pretty shifty life choice, it's Five. Even with switched up timelines, he still has that addiction. 

Klaus is slumped over one of the tall stools surrounding the tabletops in the kitchen, an empty shot glass sitting in front of him and a half full packet of brightly coloured pills clutched tightly in his hand when Five spacial jumps into the middle of the room in a flash of bright electric blue. 

Klaus nearly falls off his stool. "Fuck, Five. You scared me," he whines, shoving the packet of pills behind his back hurriedly. His eyes flit up to meet with Five's, a dead look about him. 

"I don't care," Five snaps quickly, moving to the coffee machine sitting on the side by Klaus, the pills he attempted to hide immediately catching his eye. 

The tipsy 12 year old eyes his brother thoughtfully for a few minutes as he prepares coffee before finally speaking up. "You know, I've never seen your hair so messy before," he mumbles, a quiet chuckle leaving his mouth. Hey, it's good to laugh when you feel like crying, right? Being positive and all. 

"It's called bedhead," Five replies, pouring the steaming black coffee into a mug before wrapping his fingers around it protectively, drawing it into his chest and spinning around to face his brother. 

Klaus' eyes dart to the wet patches staining his brother's pants. "Plus," he continues, switching his position on the stool a little,"What happened to your pants?" 

"Uh.." Five begins, his eyes growing wide as a blush begins to coat his cheeks,"I spilt coffee,"

"Pretty sure they were wet when you popped in here, little bro," Klaus answers, raising his eyebrows. 

"We're the same age. Plus I'm only an inch shorter than you," Five snaps, his eyes searching Klaus and focusing on the hands behind his back,"What're those pills for, Klaus?" He questions. 

It's Klaus' turn to feel uncomfortable. His grip tightens around the pills, safely stored within the packet. No one can take them away from him. He won't allow it. "Uh..." he mumbles, his eyes on everything but Five. How does he explain this, to Five of all people? Five, who he's kinda secretly respected. Five who he wants the trust of. 

Five's usually cocky gaze switches to a rarely kind one. "Klaus, tell me," he presses, fixing his brother with his green eyes. That stare always seemed to work on adults. (Except Reginald of course.)

Klaus bites his lip, his eyes inadvertently moving back to Five's pants. "Well, uh... its complicated. I'll tell you if you spill why you wet the bed,"

Five turns bright red,"I didn't-"

"I've been there, Five. One year ago. Trust me, I get it. This doesn't change how I think about you. I still look up to you," Klaus replies sheepishly, offering his brother a little smile. Kindness, suddenly it feels so alien. 

"You... what?" Five moves his still closer to Klaus, confusion written all over his face,"Why?" 

Klaus sighs,"Training, Five. Dad does shit and you plow on through it without a care in the world. How do you do that- be so brave? How do you not care?"

"I do care," Five replies, his voice small,"I care more than I should." He sighs, bringing his mug up to his mouth to take a sip of coffee. His face scrunches up a bit at the taste. "Why the pills, Klaus? I know they're drugs,"

Klaus moves the pill packet from behind his back and into his lap. His eyes graze over the multicoloured shells of the pills, his gaze filled with wanting. "I... you know how dad's set me up with private training? Well, he locks me in a dark room and leaves me there for hours with the ghosts. He said it will stop me fearing them. It's just made everything worse," 

"Well, shit," Five curses, downing the rest of his coffee in one tip of the mug,"He does private training with you too? I thought it was just me," He sets his empty mug down on the tabletop beside himself and focuses back on his brother. 

"What if he does it with everyone- god, I never thought of that," Klaus replies in horror, inadvertently popping out a pill from his packet and slipping it into his mouth. 

Five scowls, eyes following the pills journey into his brother's mouth,"Such a shame it's not just you getting special treatment," he replies bitterly. 

Klaus sighs,"Yeah, what a shame. So... what does dad make you do?" He questions, rubbing at the dark circles under his eyes. 

"Nothing as bad as yours. Just spacial jumping, really. Everywhere. All over the house, back and forward till I puke. Great times," he replies, chewing on his lip subconsciously. 

"He's an asshole," Klaus mumbles, rubbing at his head as he feels the beginning of a headache start to form. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we had a real family.. real parents and all..." he sighs, blinking harshly in an attempt to wash away the tears that brim in his eyes. 

Five yawns, rubbing at his scratchy eyes,"I know what you mean...." He blows out a long sigh and slides off of the edge of the stool,"Night, Klaus," he mumbles, though he knows neither of them will be getting to sleep. 

Klaus watches Five disappear and sighs, deciding that he may as well do the same. He knows what'll happen if Reginald discovers him down here this late. He takes the empty glass and places it by the sink to be washes before slipping the remainder of his pills into his pocket and exiting the room in utter silence.


	2. Dad's a sicko, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two YEET YEET. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Thank you everyone who has given kudos so far! :))

The day begins early. It almost always begins early. At around 6:30 the Hargreeves children drag themselves downstairs for breakfast. Five and Klaus both hate breakfast. Breakfast is a complicated task that requires the awareness you only receive after a full nights sleep and the patience of, well, someone that is not them. Vanya is the most patient one, she always has been. 

Five takes his seat at the table opposite Klaus. Their eyes meet, and Klaus grimaces, his eyes moving to where their father is standing, at the head of the table. 

Klaus yawns visibly, not bothering to cover his mouth. He feels exhausted. He wants nothing more than to curl up and fall asleep. He mentally curses his insomniac self. Things could be so much easier..... but they could also be harder too. Klaus rubs his eyes, forcing them to stay open. 

Breakfast begins. The only sounds are the clattering of knives and forks against crockery and the whispered sighs that leave Klaus' mouth every time his eyes accidentally flutter closed. 

Five stares down at his plate, watching Klaus from the corner of his eyes. His brother looks half dead, his eyes shadowed by dark bags and face pale and slightly ghostly. He hates Reginald. There are not many people he can say he well and truly hates, but their makeshift father is one he undoubtably does. He wishes he could help Klaus sleep more. What can he really do though? He sighs. His eyes drop back down to his plate of food he can't begin to imagine eating. He picks up his fork and pokes at a slice of toast, swallowing thickly, the taste of bile forming at the back of this throat. Why is he never hungry anymore? 

Klaus stuffs half a piece of toast in his mouth lazily, his gaze wandering over to Five. He blinks rapidly, forcing his eyes open again. His gaze meets that of his brother. He gives him a lopsided smile, earning an eye roll in return. He blinks again, and it takes Klaus a second to realise that Five still hasn't eaten anything. He just sits there, pushing the food around his plate, his face slightly tinged green. He waits till Five's eyes flit up to him again before mouthing "are you okay?" 

Five nods slowly, before glancing back down to his plate again, continuing with his poking at the food. He's aware of Klaus' eyes on him, but he's beyond caring. 

Number Seven sits next to Number Five. Vanya has already finished her breakfast and placed her cutlery in the correct position on her plate. She finds her thoughts wandering to Five, someone who, until quite recently, she was close with. She hasn't spoken to Five in a while. He seems to be spending more time with Klaus as of late. The thought causes a twinge of jealousy to enter her. She likes Five, a lot, probably more than siblings should. She loves how brave he is during training, even when he's forced to spacial jump so much he looses whatever food he'd previously eaten. 

Speaking of which... she glances sideways to her brother. She sighs. He barely eats enough. This is a fact she has been aware of for almost the entirety of her life so far. Vanya was picky when she was younger, only eating selected foods from selected food groups. Five was just against eating all together. The first time she noticed it as an issue was after their first private training sessions when they were 7 years old. Everyone had come out of it looking like shit and feeling even worse. Vanya had been so exhausted she'd slept for hours in the middle of the day afterwards. She'd awoken to the sound of retching and found Five in the bathroom puking his guts out. That was the first time she'd ever seen him cry. He hasn't finished a full meal since. 

"Five," she whispers, tapping his arm lightly,"You need to eat something. We have private training today, remember?" Using their powers on and off doesn't cost much in the energy sense. However, the crazy training schemes Reginald sets up for them require extensive usage of their powers, draining their energy supply lower than is healthy. 

"Not hungry," Five replies, his voice barely a whisper. His eyes remain fixated on his full plate as he frowns a little. 

Vanya sighs, glancing over to their father cautiously before saying anything more. "You still need to eat," she whispers, carefully reaching out to touch her fingers to his. 

Five turns his gaze to her, his green eyes focused, unblinking, on her face. He says nothing, just stares at her, the smallest frown tugging the corners of his mouth downwards. He's not stupid. He knows he has to eat. It's one of the necessities of life, the taking in of nutrients to provide energy for the vital actions he must perform each day. Like keeping his heart beating and his lungs taking in air. Like the heat staying behind his skin instead of disappearing away and leaving him almost always shivering. Yeah, his body is kinda iffy in the homeostasis area. 

"Five," Vanya whispers, her eyes locking with his. She loves his eyes. The misty green colour is utterly beautiful to her. In all honesty, she just loves Five. Sure, he's cocky around the others, but she knows he has a big heart... somewhere down inside him, she's not sure how far down. 

Five sighs, picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite from it. It tastes odd on his tongue, producing a texture similar to sandpaper as he chews. After eating half the slice he finds he has to stop. The remainder of the toast falls from between his fingers and onto the plate, making a small cracking sound as it collides with the other piece of toast. He feels sick. 

On the other side of the table, Klaus finishes his breakfast, having successfully managed not to fall asleep in his food. He hates insomnia. During the day he's exhausted, prone to nodding off practically everywhere. At night, however, it's an utterly different story. He just finds it borderline impossible to fall asleep. The ghosts like the dark.... 

A few minutes later Reginald announces the conclusion of breakfast and orders the preteens to prepare for simultaneous private training. They leave the dining room in silence. 

On the way upstairs Klaus catches up with Five. "What was that?" He questions, moving to stand in front of Five on the stairway, blocking his path. 

Five blinks at him blankly,"What was what, Klaus?" He looks genuinely confused, an expression so rarely seen on him that it almost makes Klaus laugh. 

"You know what I mean," Klaus answers,"You barely ate, Five." He says it with such genuine concern that it hurts Five, the fact that his brother does care about him this much. He pushes that feeling down before answering. 

"I just wasn't hungry. At least I wasn't about to pass out into my food," he retorts, moving past Klaus to continue up the stairs without saying a single word more. 

Klaus blinks, sighing roughly. His brother has a point. He knows he cant be confronting Five about his insecurities when he's just the same, a frightened almost teenager forced to appear as brave. So he pushes the thoughts to the back of his cluttered mind and continues up the stairs towards his room. He has nothing more to say. 

*

10 minutes later the 7 Hargreeves children find their way downstairs and into the special designated training room. They are ordered by Reginald to wait.

Number One's training is first, followed by Number Two and Number Three. In no time at all Klaus finds himself being roughly escorted by Reginald outside to the haunted building that stands not too far away from their own abode. Klaus bites his lip, fighting back the tears that threaten to escape. He can't cry in front of dad; it makes him look weak. Appearing weak will only give him more hours alone in the dark with the dead. 

He's pushed into the building cruelly and his legs give way, sending him crashing to the ground. He remains on the dirty cold floor, shivers already beginning to rack him. He glances up just in time to hear the turning of the key in the lock. He's utterly alone. For a moment, all is silent, a dark ominous silence that puts Klaus on edge. 

"Help!" The frightened desperate voice of a woman cries,"Help me!" Her face flashes in front of his eyes, dull grey and distorted, expression mauled with dark black blood. 

Klaus hugs his knees towards his body, whimpering. He wants out. He wants someone. He wants Five. It's an utterly self indulgent thought as he knows, he knows, that Five will have started his training by now. He can't come to help him. Why would he anyways? 

More faces flash and flicker behind his eyeballs, ruined, sad excuses for ghosts. Dead things scream in his ears so loudly a headache begins to form. He screws his eyes shut, focusing on his brother's face, how Five manages to stay brave through training, as hot tears tumble down his pale cheeks. 

*

"To the kitchen and back, Number Five!" Reginald orders, his piercing eyes boring into the 12 year old's face. 

Five sighs, wiping the sweat from his brow and clenching his fists, focusing on the kitchen in his mind. It takes a little longer than usual for the blue to appear in the palms of his hands. A second later he pops out of the room, reappearing with a crash on the hard stone floor of the kitchen. He groans, blinking furiously as black dots pucker his vision and his head pounds. He knows his father is waiting for him. Five clenches his fists again, willing himself to jump. He can't be this weak, can he? But he's done it so many times already. His entire body aches, but he knows he must continue. It takes even longer this time for the blue to cover his hands and even longer than that for him to disappear once more. 

Reginald Hargreeves stands in the middle of the training room, his graze trained on his watch, tutting in disapproval as the seconds slip by. 

Five flashes back into appearance once more, immediately falling to the wooden floor, his chest heaving with every laboured wheezing breath that shoves itself past his chapped lips. 

"To the attic and back, Number Five!" His father demands, his voice devoid of emotion, a commanding order for business and nothing more. 

Tears prick in Five's eyes, but he blinks them away, swallowing back vomit as he focuses on his fists once more. The attic. He barely remembers the interior of it as every time he enters it's generally during his designated training sessions where he's too exhausted to pay the surroundings much attention. 

"Number Five!" Reginald snaps, when he notices that Five has still not jumped. 

"I'm trying... I can't.." Five pants, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he can. A second passes and he's gone again, crashing back into this second on the hard floor of the attic. The world around him is spinning in loose circles and his body aches. "Oww..." he groans, flopping back down to the floorboards. His stomach churns threateningly and the taste of acid bites at the back of his throat. He doesn't want to move. He lets out a sob as acid forces its way into his mouth. He tries to force it back down again but he's too slow and ends up depositing his minuscule breakfast on the floorboards. 

After what feels like hours of lying there, his burning cheek pressed against the cool wood, he moves to sit up. In a flash he disappears once more and reappears downstairs in the training room, in front of a fuming Reginald. 

He sees the slap coming a mile away, yet he's to exhausted to dodge. He feels numb, the dull aching sting on his cheek nothing compared to the all consuming pain forcing itself into his bones. 

"Your training for today is over, Number Five," his father says. The voice sounds almost muted to Five, just meaningless words swimming about in his head. He may throw up again. Somehow he makes it back to his room and promptly passes out on his bed. 

*

After hours locked away alone with the torn apart souls of the dead, Klaus finds himself wandering the corridors of their house, his cheeks streaked with drying tears, pretending for a few moments that he isn't heading to Five's room. 

He is, though. He knocks on the door and, when receives no answer, he gently pushes it open and steps inside. "Five?" He calls, his voice shaking and wobbly. He's still not done with crying. 

"Mmm?" Five mumbles, his eyes opening slightly from where he's lying, half asleep, on the bed. 

Klaus wipes away the fresh tears that form in the corners of his eyes. "Can I... stay with you?" He begs, biting back a sob. 

Five nods, moving over sluggishly to free up a space on his bed for Klaus to occupy. 

Klaus moves to the bed and lies down next to his brother, tugging at the covers loosely to slip them over himself. "Five?" He whispers, glancing over at his brother,"Dad's a sicko, isn't he?"

Five rolls over and locks Klaus' gaze with his half open eyes,"Mhm... he's a sick bastard.." A small whine leaves his mouth and he closes his eyes, snuggling up to Klaus unconsciously. 

Klaus smiles, just a little, and allows his own eyes to drift closed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for Five and Klaus aghhhh Reggie why you bully? :(


	3. Four and Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me nearly 2 weeks I'm sorry I'm lazy hEhE but um take this chapter anyone who's actually reading. I've actually made a plan for this book yeehaw.

By the time Klaus wakes up it's much later on in the day, almost dinner. He blinks groggily and attempts to sit up, believing he is in his own room. 

"Klaus....?" A small voice whispers, coming from beside him,"Stop moving.." 

Klaus grins, his eyes falling on his brother, curled against his side, his thin arms wrapped around Klaus' middle in his semi-sleep state. His eyes are half open and drift in and out of focus as he tries to look at Klaus. 

"Sorry, Five," he replies with a tiny chuckle,"You're so cuddly when you're sleeping," he remarks, almost tempted to kiss his brother's forehead, though he's unsure how his 'I-hate-physical-contact-get-away-from-me-you-hansy-pervert' brother would react to that. It's odd, he's acting different as of late. Vanya used to be the only one of his siblings he'd let touch or hug him. Yet here Klaus is, totally allowed to infiltrate his brother's protective walls without going against his will. 

"Shut up.." Five retorts quietly, scowling at Klaus adorably,"M'trying to sleep..." He closes his eyes and the tiniest of smiles twists the edges of his lips upwards. 

Klaus smirks and nods,"Okay, Fivey. I'll shut up," he replies, unable to stop the smile spreading itself across his face. It's a great, almost alien feeling. He can't remember ever being this happy before. It's strange, really, how such a small simple thing can light his soul up so brightly. "It's just a smile", he thinks to himself. But it's Five's smile. Five never smiles, unless it's that psychotic one he flashes to people before he kills them during missions. Just the thought of that side of his brother makes Klaus shudder. 

"Klaus?" Five mumbles, opening his eyes and fixing them on his brother,"Dad locked you up again, didn't he?" 

Klaus doesn't reply. He can't fathom how un-five like what his brother just said is. He had sounded sympathetic and sad with a touch of fear, slipped in between, hidden within the cracks of his hollow words. A small sigh pushes itself from between Klaus' lips. "Yeah," he murmurs,"he did. I hate him. I hate him so much I-" he trails off, shaking his head, blinking the pesky tears out of his eyes. 

"He's a devil..." Five spits out, his face creased with anger,"He can't do this, get away with this- it's not right!" 

"The world isn't right," Klaus replies, sitting up in Five's bed and yawning tiredly. 

Five yawns too, moving up into a sitting position. "What time is it?" He questions, rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

"Dinner, I think," Klaus replies, glancing at Five carefully. He debates bringing up Five's eating problem again but decides against it. He doesn't want to cause any unwanted tension between him and Five. He likes Five, really likes Five. He wants to keep him smiling and protect him from Dad and- god knows what else. 

Five glances at Klaus, his eyes locking with his brother's. He smiles a little, his gaze lingering on his Klaus' lips for a little too long before he glances away, forcing down the beginnings of a blush. What..? He's Five Hargreeves. He doesn't blush. 

Klaus, on the other hand, is forced to cover his face with his hands in an attempt to block his bright red face from his brother's view. 

Five just smirks at him and slides off of the edge of the bed with a jaunty little grin plastered upon his face. "You ready?" He questions. The words are simple enough, but the way he says them suggests so much more than they can possibly ever be referring to. 

Klaus suddenly feels very at home. He returns Five's smirk and slides off of the bed himself, stretching his limbs and giving out another yawn before appearing at his brother's side. "I mean it's food so, yeah," he answers, his own eyes meeting his brother's again. He never realised how much he likes the natural green colour of Five's eyes. None of the Hargreeves siblings have similar features as they all technically came from different mothers. But Klaus definitely finds he prefers Five's eye colour over everyone else's. It's not really fair to be comparing, but he's doing it anyways, too knee deep in other problems to worry about the outcomes of this one. 

They leave the room without saying anything more and proceed to join the others seated at the dining table. 

Reginald declares the beginning of the meal, before taking a seat himself. 

Five's gaze immediately drops to his plate. He sighs. He's not hungry... yet he is. His stomach rumbles a little to loudly for his liking, giving him away. He stabs at a piece of food and brings it up to his moth mechanically. It still tastes bland. Maybe he should get his taste buds looked at. He doesn't even understand it himself. 

Klaus stares at his fork, a frown already etched into his features. The fork slowly slides from his fingers and clatters onto the china. He clamps his hands over his ears tightly. 

A few metres away from him, standing behind Luther, is a woman. A woman only he can see. She stands rigid, unmoving, her face a mask of anger and shock, as her lips move twice as fast as can be natural. Her words are indecipherable, gabbled, loud, last painstaking attempts at calling out. She doesn't seem to realise that she's dead. 

Klaus squeezes his eyes even tighter shut, not caring about those around him, only getting that woman's face out of his head. Only making her shut up. 

She continues to spurt long garbled screams of nonsense words, her eyes fixed on Klaus in a terribly unnerving manner. 

"Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup-" Klaus mutters, pressing his hands even harder down on his ears in an attempt to block out the sound. 

"Number Four!" Reginald exclaims suddenly, causing everyone present around the table to jump, including Klaus, who lets out a little whimper as the woman continues her screeching. 

Five glances across at Klaus, a concerned expression taking over him. "What's wrong?" He mouthes. 

"Ghost," Klaus mouthes back, sending a glare in the direction of the dastardly woman who seems to have finally shut up. 

Everyone continues eating their food in silence. 

Five eats a quarter of what's on his plate before resorting to shoving the rest around with his cutlery, appetite having utterly dissipated. He's tired. Part of him wonders why he's been feeling so tired lately but the other part just doesn't care. He pushes it to the back of his mind and stifles a yawn. 

He looks up, realising with a chill that Reginald (HiS fAtHeR?) is staring directly at him, a small frown furrowing his features. 

Five blinks, his gaze dropping to his plate dully. What's dAd'S problem? Has he noticed Five's strange eating habits? He hopes not. That can only mean bad things if he has. 

"Five," Vanya whispers, her voice almost as gentle as a soft breeze in summer,"You need to eat more,"

Five considers telling her to shut up, but he doesn't. He just shakes his head a little and takes a sip of his drink. 

Vanya audibly sighs beside him before flicking her gaze between Five and Klaus, a strange alien expression on her face. 

Klaus notices, because of course he notices, and gives Vanya a small grin before switching his attention back to his food. 

After dinner is finally concluded they all leave for their separate rooms to prepare for bed. 

Five goes straight to his room, closes his door, flops onto his bed and falls asleep immediately whilst still wearing his uniform. 

Klaus walks sullenly up to his room, taking his time with brushing his teeth and changing into his pyjamas before sliding to bed with a sigh. 

Hours pass before he finally goes under.


	4. Vanya is Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh I keep procrastinating I'm sorry I'm lazy and just finished exams but I have a 9 week holiday in 2 weeks and hopefully I'll get more chapters written.

The same dream returns to Five again. He doesn't know why he'd expect anything different. He follows the screams of his siblings and finds Klaus on the floor. He just has to get through this. It's not real. Its not real. What does it matter if the sight of Klaus' ruined body becomes bored into his mind forever? What does it matter if Vanya kills him? What does it matter if he wakes up crying his eyes out? It's not real. It's not real. It's not-

He screws his eyes shut as Vanya prepares to blast him with her powers. It barely makes a sound. 

The sobs of a dying Klaus are the only sounds he can hear before everything turns black. 

*

Five wakes up encapsulated within a tangled wall of soggy blankets. He's still crying. He fights his way out of the suffocating cloth, kicking it away from him and into the floor with a barely suppressed shudder. Ew. 

He glances at his bed, a mess of a few types of stains and lumps of messed up blankets. He also notices that he's manages to tear a pillow open. The hell?

He wants to see Klaus and he doesn't care what time it is. He can't explain why. He just needs to see him. 

After depositing his bedsheets into the washer again and changing his clothes he heads over to Klaus' room, trying to be as quiet as possible. The door is open a crack, spilling dim light out into the hallway and cutting a stripe of lighter carpet through the rest. 

He gently pushes the door open, feeling a little anxious. "Klaus?" He whispers,"Are you awake?" 

"Five!" Klaus exclaims, practically running over to Five and wrapping his arms around him in a huge hug. 

Five is startled at first and just stands there, feeling uncomfortable, as his brother buries his head into his chest. He can't remember the last time he allowed someone to hug him. Even when he was younger he'd always hated physical contact and too much affection. Such a great thing their father did too. 

He'd been a strange 4 year old, unable to control his own power, unable to let anyone help him. He used to cry a lot. Not so much anymore. He'd like to say he's changed, that things are better, but in truth he's just better at hiding pain. He keeps it locked away within himself, long having lost the key. Klaus seems to have found that key, Five notices. He wonders what that means. 

After a few more seconds, Klaus pulls away, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He glances at the carpet awkwardly,"Sorry... I just didn't expect to see you here... in my room... in the middle of the night,"

"Me neither," Five answers, his eyes dropping to the floor also. Now things have gone and gotten awkward. He isn't sure what to say. Klaus may not be willing to allow him to remain her all night. What will he do then? Go back to his room and try to find sleep again? Nah. 

 

"Um.. take a seat," Klaus mumbles, gesturing to his bed, before giggling a little at how odd the words sound. 

"I'm not a prince, you know?" Five answers,"You don't have to talk to me like that," but he sits on the bed anyways, ignoring the dip in the mattress when Klaus joins him. 

"Five, are you okay? You look like you've been crying.." Klaus murmurs, glancing at his brother, his young face creased with concern. 

"I don't cry," he replies coldly, his eyes darting everywhere but Klaus' face. 

"Okay..." Klaus answers, his tone submissive. He debates bringing up Five's eating problem. He knows it must be addressed pretty soon if Five's safety is to be even slightly ensured. He doesn't know how to word it. 

Five yawns, suddenly feeling tired. He should probably get going back to his room soon. He doesn't want to. He finds himself wanting- needing - to stay here with Klaus, pretending everything is fine. Such a pretty lie....

Klaus moves around a bit, lying back against his pillow. He stares over at Five, thinking. It scares him how emotionless his face is. It's a mask, he can easily tell. He'd once tried one, but they effort required for keeping it up was too much. He caved. It seems Five still hasn't. He just stares at the floor, his green eyes dull. It seems as though the light is fading out of them, as if he's slowly dying inside and out. He's too thin, even Klaus can see that.

It was always Five who had the issue with food. Klaus was the one who stole a bottle of their father's vodka (wodkaaaaaaa) at 8 years old. He was the one who'd refused to sleep for 5 days running because he was angry. He was the one who'd kissed Ben at 4 years old. He grins a little, still thinking about that. 

Five is nothing and everything like Klaus. He's openly cold and uncaring, while inside he's feeling too much and hurting. He's only 12, but he's unsure whether he wants to get any older. He spends too many nights staring at the ceiling and contemplating the meaning of his life. 

Klaus is openly hurting, crying in front of his siblings, slipping pills inside the gap between his lips. He's openly gay, and proud of it. He's always trying to comfort his siblings, though he doesn't always know how to. He feels too much, does too much, cries too often. 

They're both kinda in need of help, neither good at comforting the other, but prepared to if needs be. That's how it seems they have created something, in those snatched, pain filled, beautiful moments they steal together, they have something. Neither is quite sure what it is. 

"Klaus.." Five begins, looking over at his brother,"Can -

Klaus nods, yanking the covers away from the mattress and patting the space next to him. 

Five says nothing more, just slips into the bed next to Klaus. "Thanks.." he whispers, closing his eyes. 

"You're welcome," Klaus replies, moving to press his side up against Five's. He can't help slipping over a line at this moment. He can't help falling a little for Number Five. He closes his eyes, and when he thinks his 'brother' is asleep, whispers,"I love you.."

Five smiles into Klaus' pillow. 

Outside the half closed door, Number Seven stares inside at her two 'brothers'. She doesn't know who she's more mad at, Klaus or Five. Five, for leaving her and moving on to Klaus. Klaus, for stealing him. For stealing Five. She turns and storms away. 

The sounds of her loud breathing fill her ears....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter gets a little more interesting. I feel bad forbidden Vanya and all of them.


	5. Uncontrollable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I could've had this done last weekend but I decided to watch all 17 hours of both the stranger things seasons in two days. I doubt people are still reading this book but here's a chapter anyways. I apologise in advance for the whump.

The next day begins for most of them as it usually does. Waking up around 6 and promptly heading downstairs for breakfast with their father. 

Five wakes up in Klaus' room, his limbs tangled between Number Four's. They seem to have grown closer together during the night. 

Klaus yawns, grinning lazily at Five, his face portraying a rare scene of tranquility that is uncommon for his features. Five can't help but find it attractive. It isn't that often his brother smiles, truly smiles. But then again, he can't remember himself smiling much either. 

Klaus slides out of the bed, stretching his limbs excessively and yawning loudly,"Lets go to breakfast," he remarks. 

"I'm not hungry,"Five states, but stands up anyways, pushing through the sudden smattering of dizziness that assaults him. It's nothing. Always nothing. At least, that's what he tells himself. It doesn't matter if when he stands up his legs tremble and his head swims. It always dies down within the space of a few minutes. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't. 

Klaus reaches out and takes Five's hand within his own, his thin warm fingers curling around the other's. "Lets go," he repeats. 

They both leave. 

*

Breakfast seems tedious for Five. The same routine is being repeated again and again, forever stuck in a perpetual loop of Vanya's whispering, Klaus' anxious glances, and that terrible nauseous feeling he receives whenever there's food involved. He hates it. He hates it so much yet he feels powerless to stop it. 

His eyes remain glued to his food as he tries to ignore the multiple gazes fixed on him and Vanya's fingers tapping his shoulder, as she attempts to get his attention. 

"Five!" Vanya hisses, a rushed whisper that's probably a little too loud to be classified as such. 

Revolting scents assault him, causing him to bite his lip in an attempt not to gag. That wouldn't look to good. He can't quite find the decency to answer Vanya. 

He feels numb, dead. Everything around him seems to grow faded and his head begins to swim again. He blinks rapidly, but the black spots in his vision don't go away. He feels as is he's about to pass out. 

"Number Five!" 

The booming voice of Reginald Hargreeves snaps Five out of his woozy daze. He glances up quickly, biting on his lip and thanking his stars as the dizziness dissipates. Fainting really wouldn't be good right now. 

"Your food is not a visual attraction, Number Five. You will make yourself ill if you continue starving yourself," his father says, his words initially coming off as cruel, but if you were to peer closer, they hold some affection. A little, hidden in the seams. 

Five swallows, glances down at his plate, his mouth opening to say words he's already let die in his throat. He licks his cracked lips, glaring at his cutlery, lying untouched by his plate. He's not starving himself. He's not. He knows he has to eat and he wants to, it's just-

"Number Five!" Reginald exclaims,"Stop staring at your food and eat it!"

Five clenches his fists under the table, allowing his fingernails to dig into his skin, creating little crimson half moons that begin to well up with blood. He lifts his head and shakes it slowly. "No," he whispers, blinking back angry tears,"No I won't."

"Five! Please!" Vanya begs, latching onto his arm, her eyes filling with tears,"Listen to dad,"

"He's not my dad!" Five yells, shoving his chair from under himself and standing on his trembling legs. He glares at Reginald,"I hate him. I hate you!" He shoves his plate of food into the middle of the table, where it knocks into glasses of juice and causes them to shatter, spilling their contents and staining the white tablecloth. 

"Enough, Number Five!" Reginald booms, standing up himself and towering over all of the children. 

Vanya whimpers,"Five, stop! Please-" she attempts to grab at his sleeve, locking her fingers around the fabric. 

Five yanks it away, his eyes burning with tears,"No!" He snarls. He doesn't know what's wrong with himself. Everything seems to be working on overdrive. His head hurts, everything hurts. He wants to cry. God, he's shaking again. Why's he shaking? This is fine. He's fine. He's fine he's fine he's fine he's fine he's fine he's fine he's-

Not fine. He's not fine. Not one bit. 

He turns and storms out of the room, unable to stop the tears as they begin to trace their path down his cheeks. He reaches the stairway that leads to the upper levels of their house. His trembling legs give way beneath him and he sinks to the steps, crying, whimpering, full out shaking. He buries his face in his hands. 

As soon as Five leaves the room Klaus jumps out of his chair, ignoring the yells of his father (who's too lazy to actually follow any of them out of the room lol) and speeds after him. 

Vanya looks up, wiping her eyes, realising what's happening. Five's upset. Klaus has gone to comfort him. You need to be there. You need to be there or Five will not remember you. She leaps up too and follows the footsteps of her other two brothers out into the hallway. 

The remaining siblings at the table glance at each other worriedly. Reginald continues the meal in silence, already formulating a punishment for Five, Klaus and Vanya. 

Klaus and Vanya freeze when they see Five. Neither has seen him cry more than once, and even then, it was an isolated incident that was never spoke of again. Number Five tried so hard to convince everyone that he had no feelings, that he was just a robotic machine, a warrior for their father. His acting was so good, they mostly believed it. Klaus didn't, though. Neither did Vanya. They both knew and know now that he's just like the rest of them. He feels, he hurts, he is hurting. They just need to help him. 

"Fivey.." Klaus begins, stepping towards him, the pain of seeing his brother like this beginning to tear at him. 

Vanya glares at Klaus,"You have a nickname for him?" She questions, her anger beginning to force it's way to the surface. She's been jealous too long. It's already becoming hard to control. 

Klaus nods sheepishly, blushing a little,"Yeah, I do," He flicks a little grin in Five's direction, almost begging for a response. 

Five glances up, wiping his tear stained face,"What's wrong?" His voice sounds broken, like glass shattered on a stone floor. He hates it. He hates sounding weak. He despises every flaw he can't help but have. 

"What's wrong? Why are you asking us?" Vanya exclaims,"You're the one having a breakdown in the hallway!" She mentally curses herself at the way her words come out. Like she hates him. She doesn't. She loves him. She just doesn't know how to say it. 

Five scowls at her, but says nothing. If he had the strength to stand up, he would already be gone. But he feels weak. Horribly weak, a weakness that makes his legs ache, his eyelids heavy, and his vision blur on account of the dizziness. 

Klaus ignores Vanya and moves to Five's side, not too close to come off as swamping him, but close enough to touch his fingers to his brother's hand. "Five, look at me," he whispers, his voice shaking with fear and awfully quiet. But Five hears him, of course he does. 

Five turns to look at Klaus, his eyes locking with his. He seems to be breathing too fast. Oh well. 

Klaus doesn't tear his gaze away, only steps closer to Five, so that their noses are almost touching. He finds the beauty in Five's green eyes stealing his free will. He grins, just a little. 

"Klaus," Five whispers, smiling a little too,"I heard you last night, by the way,"

Klaus blushes, fighting the urge to look away. He's rather enjoying this closeness, the way Five's warm breath feels on his face. "You did?" He questions, going even more red. 

Five smirks lightly. Usually the smirk looks devious on him, a little evil but terribly cute at the same time. Now it looks rather sad, with the tears still drying on his cheeks, his ruffled hair and dark circled eyes. He looks tired. But so does Klaus. Neither really care. 

Klaus grins,"I love it when you go badass, Fivey. It's cute,"

Now it's Five's turn to blush, just a little. His eyes dart to Klaus' lips before sliding back up to his eyes. "So are you," he replies, inching even more closer. Their noses brush. 

At this moment, however, Vanya, having watched this situation taking place over the past few minutes, as it grew more and more intimate, stamps her foot on the floor. "Stop!" She yells. 

Five and Klaus jerk apart in surprise, having both utterly forgotten she was present as well. 

Five is the first one to scowl. "What do you want, Vanya?" He demands, his tone bitter. 

She clenches her fists, forcing down her anger as much as she can,"I want to know what I did wrong, Five. You used to always talk to me. Now you never do! Now the only person you care about is Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! Why?!" 

Klaus opens his mouth to interject, but Five speaks before him. "You did nothing wrong. I just like being with Klaus. What's wrong with that?" 

"Everything!" Vanya exclaims,"You're so blind, Five! How can you be so blind?!" Vanya doesn't notice the slip in her control. All of the usually house sounds begin to dull away into nothing, leaving her with one dominant sound. She's too wound up to notice. 

Five wipes a few more tears from his cheeks,"Im not blind!" He shouts. 

Klaus steps away from both of them, covering his ears with his hands. 

"Yes! You! Are!" Vanya screams,"You're so fucking blind Five Hargreeves you can't even see that I'm in love with you!" A surge of power shoots out of Vanya's chest, striking Five in about the same place on him. 

He crumples to the stairs, whimpering in pain. 

Within a second, Klaus is by his side. 

The sounds return to Vanya. She falls to the ground, drained of energy and in complete shock. "Five... I- I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you!" 

"I'm fine!" Five snarls pushing away from Klaus and stumbling onto his shaking legs. Slashes of searing pain cut through him, almost bringing him to his knees again. But he pushes through it, clenching his fists just in time to disappear away in a flash of blue light. 

Why can't he stop lying? 

Klaus hurries up the stairs, intent on finding Five. 

Vanya just remains on the floor, shaking, utterly shocked. She never thought she would hurt Five. She was just mad. It was an accident. She buries her face in her hands and begins to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, about Five's eating problem, I have no idea if it's a general eating disorder or not because when I search up the symptoms it just says stuff about being caused by illness and only lasting a few days. By the way I didn't create a new eating disorder or anything lol it's just based off of what I experience only amplified to a higher level of "he's gunna die". So yes, totally not projecting. I just wanted to explain this and I doubt this will be read. Bye.


	6. Holy hell Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! No one will be reading this anymore I didn't update in like millenia. I was copying out chapters 1-5 into my notebook because I'm going to be writing it down before I type it now. That took ages and then I went on holiday. Plus this chapter was hard to write because it's got quite a lot of gross stuff in it. So, WARNING: Blood, gross stuff.. etc.etc.. I hope this is alright.. :/

Number Five blinks into time in the middle of his bedroom, immediately falling to the floor. He's crying, coughing, gagging, spitting out bile and blood onto the rough carpet in front of him, his pale cheeks streaked with tears. He's hunched over, shivering and whimpering as blood stains the carpet in small splatters. 

He's a mess. Everything hurts so much and he can't breathe. His chest seats with every inhalation or exhalation. His head pounds and his stomach churns. 

He wants out. He wants to melt into the floor and disappear forever, sinking into the carpet. His eyes sting with tears as he coughs up anther batch of bloodied saliva. Fucking. Hell. What did Vanya do? Why does he feel as if he's dying, right here and now, in a heap on his gross recently-been-puked-on carpet? Why the hell does he feel so scared?

There's a streak of blood tracing from the corner of his mouth and down to his chin. It's already beginning to dry a little. He rests his cheek on the ruined carpet, struggling to keep his eyes open. He's breathing shallowly, his chest barely moving at all. His eyes flick over to the door, half open to the hallway. 

"Number Five!" His father shouts, his voice coming from somewhere downstairs,"Come here at once!"

His eyes droop closed for a second, before he forces them open agin. He's got to get up. He's got to get up. He pushes himself into a sitting position, his muscles screaming in pain. "No..." he gasps, panting,"Owww.." He can still feel whatever Vanya sent into him in her outburst. It pulses through him, attacking him with waves of pain so horrible he nearly cried out. He'll be okay... He'll be okay.. He'll be okay.. 

He has to be okay. No matter what he's faced in the past, he's always managed to pull himself through. He'll do it again. He can and he will. 

He moves to stand up, wiping his blood stained mouth on his sleeve. It does little to erase the crusted streak of blood already there. His legs tremble, and he sways, blinking away dizziness. He just has to keep standing. He just has to get downstairs. He just has to stay conscious. 

It will all be okay. 

Such a pretty, glorious lie. 

It's a lie he loves by, one that's woven into his bones just as deep as the truth is. He's scared. God, he's so scared. He's so scared and he has no idea what to do. He's slowly starving to death, and the horrible thing is, he knows it. He's terrified. He's so scared and confused and lonely and sad. He just wants- he just needs- 

He doesn't know. His brain feels mushy, mixed, hazy. He blinks a few times, biting his lip as two tears slip down his cheeks, fast and almost invisible. He feels alone. He wants Klaus. He wants him in a way he never has before. He needs Klaus. 

"Klaus.." he whispers, stumbling through his doorway and out into the corridor. "Oww.." he moans, screwing up his face in pain. It hurts so much. He could've stayed downstairs, explained to Klaus how injured he really was- is -whatever. But god forbid Five Hargreeves ever ask for help. If he ever lets anyone in....

Klaus. He wants to let Klaus in. But what if he does? What if the insides of Number Five's brain are too much for Number Four to handle? What if it destroys them both? How can he ever know? 

He makes it to the stairs, sucking in a breath. Ignore the pain, he thinks to himself, ignore the pain, Five. You'll be okay. You're always okay. You're fine. You don't need help. You. Are. Normal. This. Is. Alright. 

He descends the stairs slowly, his expression slipping away, becoming the emotionless mask he's constructed over his few years of life. He hides his pain away, locked securely within the poison-coated glass walls inside his soul. 

He can taste metal, smell it, feel it. Blood. 

God, no. 

He's fine. He'll be fine. 

Reginald is waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, his expression cold. "Number Five! You interrupted breakfast and will be punished. You will train until midnight with Vanya and Klaus,"

Five keeps his face blank, and nods without saying anything. He doesn't trust his voice. If he opens his mouth.. who knows what'll come pouring out. He really feels like crying. But he won't. He won't allow any tears now. As Reginald said, he will train until midnight. He turns and leaves the room, heading for the main training room. He hopes he'll be able to do it. He's just got to hang on a little longer. Just a slither of time more. He's just got to hang on. 

*

Klaus and Vanya are already in the training room when Five enters, late and shaky. 

Vanya immediately appears at his side, her eyes wide and apologetic. "Five! Are you okay? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She babbles, glancing timidly at him. 

"I'm fine," he manages, turning away from her. He can't stand this. It hurts so much and he's so tired. He closes his eyes, just breathing, just thinking. God, he's hungry. Now, he feels the hunger, gnawing on his insides, just more pain to add to his growing collection 

"Five... are you sure?" Vanya questions, her hand touching his shoulder, gentle, careful. 

He jerks away from her, whimpering,"Don't touch me," he exclaims, biting his lip as he blinks back tears. His eyes sting. Everywhere hurts. He feels horribly dizzy. 

Their father enters the room, and Vanya moves away from Five, anxiety flowing through her. Despite Five's continuous repetition of the fact that he's fine, she knows he isn't. Her power is dangerous, and what she did to him- god, she doesn't even know. She hangs her head in shame, knowing that she's really hurt him, in more than one aspect. 

Five refuses to look at anyone, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor as Reginald speaks to them. 

The punishment commences. Since Five caused the most disruption, it falls to him to be pushed the furthest during the training. 

Reginald watches from the side of the room, his gaze on them cold, unforgiving, dangerous. He doesn't notice how different Number Five is acting, God he barely tries to spacial jump, how every time he takes a step forward he sways, how his eyes are desperately fighting to stay open. He doesn't notice anything. 

Vanya does. It pinches her with worry every time he sways. She's afraid he'll fall to the floor and never get to again. He's hurt and it's her fault, because she couldn't contain her rage. Oh, how she wishes she were just a normal girl, going to school like everyone else, without these terrible powers. All she does is hurt people, break things, leave a trail of destruction in her wake. 

Five jumps, disappearing in a flash and popping back a few metres away, panting, his forehead shiny with sweat. His chest stabs with pain and he whimpers, staggering in his feet. 

"Five? Are you-" Klaus begins, but is cut off. 

"I'm- fine!" Five pants, his eyes wide. He feels something wet slide from his nose, touching his lips. He brings his hand to his mouth and it comes away red. Blood. Where did that come from? 

Five jumps once more, appearing back in almost exactly the same place. He spits out blood onto the floor, swaying again. His ears are ringing, ringing, ringing, and his vision blurs, colours merging together and shapes distorting into a blurry mess. "Dad.." he gasps out, his legs giving way beneath him. He can't hear, can't see, can't think. He falls, his head hits the floor as his eyes slide closed. All of him hurts. He just wants to sleep. 

"Five!" Both Vanya and Klaus shout in unison, moving to his side in a second. 

"Dad!" Vanya tells,"D..dad!" Her voice breaks, tears already leaking out of her eyes and tumbling down her cheeks. Her fault- Her fault- All her fault- 

Their father stalks over, his face creased with what looks like worry. 

Five lies there, his eyes drifting in and out of focus, lids slipping closed only to flicker open a second later. He's trembling, the veins on his arms a dark red colour as they press against the cage of his skin. His hair is covered in sweat and dried blood and his mouth and chin are coated in crimson from his nosebleed. He's whimpering and coughing, his mouth opening and closing as each choked sound escapes. 

"I'll go get mom!" Klaus exclaims, turning on shaky legs and sprinting from the room as fast as he can manage. 

Reginald doesn't know what to do. He's aware that he pushes Five a lot- it's the only way for him to unlock all of the secrets his powers hold. But this... this can't be on account of training. He wasn't even spatial jumping that much. "What's happened?" Reginald demands, fixing Vanya with a hard stare. 

She can't stop crying, no matter how hard he tries. The tears just keep coming, cascading down her cheeks,"I... accidentally... hurt.. him.." she manages, getting a word out between every choked sob,"My power..." 

Reginald opens his mouth, about to reprimand her, shout at her, anything, but at the same time Klaus and Grace come rushing into the room. Reginald moves back, allowing Grace to reach Five. 

She kneels down beside him, using her hand to tilt his head up so he doesn't choke on his own puke. "Five, honey, can you hear me?" She asks, her voice soft, her touch delicate. 

Five can barely hear anything. His head is crammed full of white noise, fuzzy, crackling like lighting inside his brain. He moans, forcing his eyes to stay open. He wants to close then. He wants to go to sleep. He's just so tired

Grace frowns down at her son, worry already mounting inside her. "Five?" She shakes him gently, being careful not to jostle his head too much. 

He blinks sleepily up at her. "Mom?" He croaks out, feebly lifting his hand from where it lies, almost dead weight beside him. He only manages to move it an inch. His muscles are straining, body giving in. 

"Klaus, go get a stretcher please," Grace requests,"And hurry,"

Klaus nods grimly, before turning and rushing out of the room once more. 

"Mom, it's my fault!" Vanya exclaims, covering her face with her hands,"I'm a monster!"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Vanya. It's completely okay," Grace tells her softly, offering her a kind smile despite the dire situation. 

"Mom.." Five groans, his voice barely audible, expression utterly terrified. 

And it scares her more than anything, that frightened look in his sad green eyes. He looks so absolutely awful, his hair a total mess, crusted with blood around his hairline and spiky with swear everywhere else. He's deathly pale, the lower half of his face painted in crimson that travels from his nose to a point on the right side of his neck. Not to mention the unusual shade of his veins, as they stuck out more than they're supposed to. She has never seen anything like this before. 

Five gasps, his eyes widening, weak body twisting a little to the side as blood bubbles from his mouth. Grace supports his head as he pukes more crimson onto the floor. 

Vanya starts crying again, curling into a ball on the cold hard floor. This is because of her. Fives probably dying and it's all her fault. 

Five flops back into Grace's arms with a barely audible whine, his eyelids flickering repeatedly as he struggles to remain conscious. 

"Five, look at me, baby, don't fall asleep," Grace begs. 

"'M tired..." he mumbles, jus before passing out. 

Klaus returns, accompanied by Ben. They both carry the stretcher over and proceed to aid Grace in lifting Five's unconscious form onto it. 

Grace glances at his barely moving chest. He's hardly breathing. She won't let him die. She leans over him, and presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

There's still time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was gross... sorry if there's any grammar errors I type to quick lol

**Author's Note:**

> It takes me ages to write the chapters so they'll be big gaps between updates because the chapters I've planned are bigger than what I usually write and I want to keep them at a certain standard I've created myself lol.


End file.
